wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Joline Maza
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tom }} Joline Maza is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. She has two Warders, Blaeric Negina and Fen Mizar. Appearance Joline is slender and pretty, with large brown eyes. Activities White Tower Joline stood with Elaida when Siuan Sanche was deposed, and was one of the Aes Sedai who took Siuan into custody. When Siuan escaped, Elaida put Joline in charge of finding and capturing her. Due to her lack of progress, Elaida subjected Joline to a penance of her choosing. The Green Ajah was incensed by this and elected Joline as a Sitter to the Hall. Elaida demoted Joline and sent her, along with Teslyn Baradon, to Ebou Dar as ambassadors to the Tarasin Palace. She meets Matrim Cauthon inside the Palace and has a debate over whether he should be returned to the White Tower, with the Rebel Aes Sedai embassy that are there as well. Ebou Dar When the Seanchan invade Ebou Dar, Joline is poisoned with Forkroot by Teslyn Baradon. Joline's Warders tried to get her out of the city but they were unsuccessful. Setalle Anan discovered Joline and brought her to the Wandering Woman, where Mat met her and agreed to help her escape Ebou Dar. Mat finally manages to set his plan of escape into motion with the help of Egeanin Tamarath and the captive sul'dam. Joline is not thrilled with the notion of having to wear the a'dam but Setalle convinces her to go along with it. In Valan Luca's show After fleeing Ebou Dar, Mat's group joins up with Valan Luca's Traveling Circus as a cover to escape Seanchan notice. While the show has stopped outside the town of Jurador, Mat walks into Joline's caravan to find her slapping Bethamin Zeami. Mat picks her up and spanks her soundly. She channels at him, to find that nothing happens. She then begins throwing things at him with the One Power to see if that works. She is pulled aside by Teslyn who demands that she stops doing that. Joline then takes Bethamin under her wing and begins to teach her how to use the One Power. Bethamin becomes like a Novice to her. She then finds out that Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag is a High Lady of Seanchan and continuosly approaches her about forming a truce with the White Tower. Finally things get out of hand and Selucia slaps an a'dam on her and hands it to Tuon who forces control over her. Mat defuses the situation and takes the bracelets off her and buries them with the promise that Joline won't bother Tuon again. Traveling with the Band After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin, Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them. Seta Zarbey asks to be taught how to channel and is refused due to her age. She then copies the weave Bethamin used and is now taught by a reluctant Joline and Edesina Azzedin. When Furyk Karede enters the band's camp to bring Tuon back to Ebou Dar, Sheraine Caminelle who has been made damane also accompanies him. Joline tries to get Melitene to let her go, but instead is shielded by Sheraine herself. Mat manages to get Melitene to release the shield. She takes part in the battle between the Seanchan force that is trying to kill Tuon for the one hundred thousand gold crown reward and the Band of the Red Hand. She has to stand near the front ranks in order to feel in danger. She rides with Mat into the cursed village of Hinderstap and is attacked by the crazed villagers when nightfall comes. The group only just manages to escape the village and wait the night away before entering the village again at daybreak to find everyone is back to normal. Once the Band reaches Caemlyn she decides to takes Mat's leave and journey back to the White Tower with Teslyn and Edesina. She sends Mat a letter saying that she reached the White Tower and to thank him for everything. Category:Sitters Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower